


A Better Place for You

by Projectrayway



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Brain has strict parents, Exchange student pinky, F/F, High School AU, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Projectrayway/pseuds/Projectrayway
Summary: Brain always came in second place. He always had the second best grade after a teen nicknamed “Snowball”. Finally, a teacher made a deal to boost Brain’s grade if he did one thing—help the new foreign exchange student, Pinky, with his educational transition from the UK to the US.
Relationships: Billie/Julia (Pinky and the Brain), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is cliche and stupid, but I had to do it ALRIGHT?

“Brain, please come see me after class,” The teacher’s facial expression was unreadable, something familiar to Brain’s own character but something he found a nuisance when portrayed by others. Brain’s eyes jolted up from his class work, giving the teacher a tense nod. He continued to diligently work on his assignment before the bell rang. The classroom emptied, leaving Brain and his teacher,Dr.Ghirardelli the last two branches of life in the vacated, dying forest they called an education center.   
  
“A couple of the English transfer students are starting school here tomorrow and it has come to my attention that one of these new students are...eh, different. I said I’d offer my best student to help them with the educational transition. You’re my best student..” She told him, collecting his class work. “But I’m not at the top of the class. Stupid ‘Snowball’, or whatever he’s called around here,is…” Brain gripped his backpack tighter, grimacing at the presumed mockery his teacher was applying. She was just trying to make him feel even less superior. He knows this.

“Brain, ‘Snowball’ is at the top of the class, but he lacks the dignity and authority you have. He wants to be the best, but you just want the best for others. I know this..” She tried to reason with him. Brain scoffed, narrowing his eyes. “How do you know anything about me? What if I do want to be the very best? I mean, there’s nobody in this galaxy that I can truly want better for..” The doctor’s eyes widened and then softened, looking at her hands placed flatly on the desk. “Brain, you aren’t like Snowball and I trust you know that. Please do this and, if being the best in the class is what you really want, you’ll get it with the extra points I’ll give you for watching over this kid at school..”

Brain glanced at her hands on the table and then bit his lip before flicking his own fingernails in thought. “I’ll do it..” He groaned, face palming in discontent. He couldn’t deny those extra points. It would make his parents pleased to see his grade higher than his rival. Yet, their pleasant attitudes would not be of concern to Brain. The thin sheet of a grade book weighed more than the thick flesh of an adolescent . Everyone knew it. Brain gripped his backpack tighter after receiving more information about arrival the next day and then diligently managed his pace home. He wasn’t in the best shape, but his body was prepared to walk back and forth to school and home. 

He opened the door to his house, seeing his mother dusting a thick, glass vase. “Brain, you’re late. Why?” She did not make eye contact. She did not flinch at the sudden appearance. She was a robot and Brain grew weary of becoming one himself. “I was invited to help a foreign exchange student with transitioning his education from England to the United States, mother..” He mentioned before sitting his bag down on the designated cubby slot. “Where is father?” His mother rolled her eyes, continuing to dust before spouting, “He’s doing something with his life. Stop worrying about successful people and learn to be successful yourself..” Brain did not respond. He serenely retreated to his room and soaked the silence while laying in his bed. He got all of his homework done in study today so his night was free. Yet his feet felt chained to the ground in a family that did not appreciate his genius. No friends, no family, just Brain all alone in his mind because at the end of the day, all you have is your mind and your dignity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinky meets Snowball and Billie.. and let’s just say they’re not very nice.

The same school doors as always, swung back and forth as students socialized. Yet, inside those doors was another stranger, but this stranger was depending on him apart from the others. Brain entered the school and immediately fixed his eyes upon a group of students surrounding Dr.Ghiradelli and the Class President Julia. Once he made eye contact with the doctor, she stiffly gestured him to make his way over.   
“Pinky, this is Brain. He is going to help you with your homework and class work..” she introduced them to each other and then scurried away to introduce the other students. Brain didn’t know what to say. He was speechless. He didn’t know this kid and yet he’d be spending quite a bit of time with him.   
“Oh, hi Brain! Lovely sweater! Narf!” Pinky held the widest grin Brain had ever seen, quickly engulfing him in an oddly personal embrace. Brain hurriedly pulled away then took a look at his surroundings to see if anybody noticed. Dusting himself off, his eyes sharpened and said,”Do you do that to everyone you meet?” He crossed his arms. Pinky giggled, hand covering mouth, not answering the question. “What is so funny?” Brain wondered aloud, stepping back a smidge. “Oh, nothing, narf!” Pinky wiped his tears from laughter.   
“What does narf mean?” Brain questioned even harsher. Pinky pushed his faded pink hair out of his face and looked into the distance, hands on hips. “I don’t know, it’s just fun to say! Troz!” His grin somehow stretched more before he became bouncier. “Oh, oh, oh! I am so excited for school today. Mum packed me a delicious lunch and she told me I’m going to make so many friends! Oh, oh, oh! And I’m so excited to shadow you through all your classes for the first few weeks and then I get my own schedule! But don’t worry, Troz, cause we’ll still hang out all the time,” Pinky’s words were rapidly spewing and Brain found himself suffocating in the overwhelming waters.  
“Come, Pinky. We must prepare for class..” Brain muttered, walking to the first period as Pinky followed. “Why, what are we gonna do in class?” Brain just sighed and kept walking. This would only be two weeks. “Well, first period is Chemistry, Pinky. Today we are learning about the equations for calculating molar mass from certain grams of molecular product from the periodic table..”   
“Oh, boy! Moles! Y’know, Brain, I always wanted a mole. They’re so cute with their flappy ears and loose tongues. And they always fetch things and bark!” Pinky grinned dreamily, his own hands laced together towards his cheek. Brain, without hesitation, muttered, “That’s a dog..” Pinky laughed hysterically, bending over a tad when he walked. His feet passed the chemistry lab before Brain yanked him in by his hand. “Y’ouch!” Pinky whaled, examining his own hand.   
Brain’s eyes widened in disbelief. He had just hurt Pinky. He didn’t mean to. “Oh, Pinky, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ He began before Pinky started to dance and sing around the classroom. Pinky met hands with the teacher, shaking frantically. “Narf! I love your makeup, Ms.Romano! So sparkly!” The teacher giggled, blushing. “Aw, thank you, dear. You must be Pinky. Welcome to class. Please sit with your tutor.” Her voice was gentle and smooth, a voice that almost seemed impossible to get roused up in anger.   
Pinky sat down and rested his head on his hand, looking dreamily at Brain. “Oh, I love the states! Much better than the United Kingdom. Poit!” His gaze continued to fall upon Brain who became increasingly uncomfortable. “Why won’t you stop?” Brain questioned vaguely, starting to write in his lab notebook. “Stop what, Brain?”   
Brain shook his head and continued writing, but he felt Pinky’s glare on him until the teacher spoke up. “Today we are learning about molar mass calculations for different grams of periodic table elements..” “oh, oh! My mum gets periodic tables once a month and let me tell you, it is not good! Zort!” Pinky announced innocently. The teacher continued to talk and Pinky kept interrupting with nonsensical things.   
This happened throughout each class that day for a matter of fact. Even lunch was no different as Pinky immediately started chatting with strangers who had no interest in conversing with him ,and Brain felt like Pinky knew that. Most people were visibly uncomfortable with Pinky’s outbursts, but it wouldn’t take long for somebody to say something.   
“Well, who might this be,” A blonde, heavyset teen smirked. “Oh, hello, plump sir! My name is Pinky. I’m from the UK!” Pinky’s eyes glistened at the fact somebody approached HIM first. “Hah, you’re pretty funny..” Was all the blonde replied with. Pinky nodded eagerly and scooted in closer to whisper “my mummy says I am the funniest person she knows”.   
“Snowball, what are you doing?” A feminine voice entered the scene, hands on her hips. “Just being entertained by this fairy..” Snowball chuckled, wrapping his arm around the girl. “Fairy, where?” Both the girl and Pinky wondered aloud and then laughed in unison. “Oh, my god. This boy is entertaining. I’m Billie by the way.” The girl was laughing nonsensically.   
“What I mean is that this boy is obviously a fairy. Look at him. Look at his clothes, look at his pink hair. His nails are even painted pink, babe. Me and the boys could have a field day making fun of this rainbow..”   
Billie looked confused before realizing what Snowball was talking about. “Hah, you’ve got a point, honey..” She smirked. Brain yanked Pinky away upon finding him, unaware of the situation. “Gee, Brain, what does it mean when somebody calls you a fairy..?” Pinky wondered aloud.   
Brain kept walking with his lunch tray, but then realized what Pinky was asking. “Who called you that?” Brain inquired, concern not present in his tone. “Oh, just that blonde fellow with the odd talking girl..” Pinky pointed to Snowball and Billie. Brain slammed his lunch tray down, and put his head down. Of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain parents get mad, he shops with pinky, and they sit in a ducking broom closet. Wow, I am good.

“Pinky, are you pondering what I’m pondering?” Brain didn’t make eye contact as he scribbled the calculations for Algebra. “Well, I think so, Brain, but a fairy godmother? I’m not even going to a ball!” Pinky stated seriously, eyes averting to Snowball and Billie. He trailed off to them and Brain, unsure of what was happening, marched quickly behind trying to stop him.   
“Brain said your name was Snowball! That’s funny..” Pinky giggled before Brain pulled him away harshly. “Pinky, I don’t recommend you talk to these people. They will rot your brain more than it already is..” the two walked away as the final bell rang, not realizing his hand was still around Pinky’s wrist. When he noticed, Brain brushed his hand on his jacket, pretending like it never happened.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Brain. Thank you so much for a wonderful first day. School in America is so much fun!” Pinky put his arms around Brain’s neck, pulling in him tightly. Brain felt himself get overly anxious, face healing red. So, he pushed him away and averted his attention to the students around them. Tightly clenching to his backpack, he rushed out.   
“How was your English friend?” Brain’s mom asked, acid sweetness. “He’s different..” He left the conversation at that. No need to talk to his mom about something she didn’t care about. Brain found himself locked in his room, staring at the ceiling. He thought about something other than his pitiful life for once—Pinky.   
First day of school and he was called the word Brain had been avoiding since middle school—Fairy. Brain pondered if Pinky knew the true gravity behind those words. Yet, he didn’t see how pinky wouldn’t see it coming. His hair dyed pink, nails painted pink, flamboyant attitude. Whether he was a ‘fairy’ or not..Brain was pondering if Pinky could handle the never ending accusations.   
Brain heard obsessive, loud banging on the door. “You little rat, I know what you did!” A man’s voice hollered, throat scratchy. Brain couldn’t hazard a guess at what he did. He usually would own up to it, but he seriously didn’t remember doing anything to outsmart his father. Brain remained silent. Nothing he could say nor do would change the outcome of this situation. So, he opened his window and ran for the nearby strip mall. His father would not expect him to be there.   
Brain pulled his hoodie over his head, dashing into the strip mall area. His body jerked with adrenaline, trying to find a place to go. He put his hoodie down, taking in his surroundings. The strip mall was not very busy, but it wasn’t exactly empty either. It seemed to be filled with families at the time and that relieved Brain to see no teenagers his age to torment him.   
“Brain!” A voice hollered, arms going around his neck from behind in a hug. He pivoted to see the person hugging him and of course.. it was Pinky. “What are you doing here?” Brain quietly asked, taking in his surroundings.   
“Oh, I’m here to buy you a gift for making me feel so welcome!” Pinky’s tone implied it was an obvious thing to do. “Please don’t worry about it. I am fine..” Brain was taken aghast by somebody doing something for him, but he didn’t let himself get too excited. That was Pinky’s job.. to get overly excited.   
Everything was bearable until the moment Pinky laid eyes on a necklace in the jewelry shop. “Oh, Brain, look at that necklace! It would look dazzling on you!” He pressed his face against the glass. It was a ruby stone, framed in faux gold. It wasn’t an expensive or genuine necklace, but it was nice nonetheless. Pinky bounced obsessively as he looked for his wallet. He pulled out a wad of cash and threw it on the table with a grin that drew even the coldest of hearts in. Brain’s face turned crimson at the scene, stuffing his hands into his pockets, averting contact with the employees.   
Pinky quickly wrapped it around Brain’s neck after purchase and then “Troz!”. Brain felt his heart heavily in his chest, leaving him with an abundance of confusion. “Oh, Brain, look at you! Absolutely stunning!”   
Brain went home. He didn’t care about the consequences. He just needed to leave Pinky. He was used to being the disappointing genius, but he wasn’t used to whatever happened back there. And whatever happened back there could never happen again.   
“Pinky, did you understand the algebra 2 homework or do I need to explain?” Brain questioned as the two moved rapidly together in the hallway at school the next day. Pinky hugged his books and sighed,”Um, I was having trouble paying attention..” They had only been their second day together, but a frown was the last thing Brain expected to see on his face.   
“Paying attention is quite simple.Just listen..” Brain advised blankly, eyes straight on the hall ahead. Pinky mumbled something to himself then “Poit”.. Brain noticed the sudden solemn look in the exchange student’s eyes, but didn’t want to press further. “Fine, I’m autistic. Oh, and ADHD. Oh, poit! I’ve said too much!” He announced, sweat dripping from his face. Brain’s eyes widened as Pinky covered his mouth and dashed into a closet with a loud thump.   
The bell rang and Brain found himself having to make a choice: Help Pinky or do the same thing he did every day and have perfect attendance.. Brain had to sacrifice one. He sat his books next to the ones Pinky dropped and sneakily snaked to Pinky’s location. If he was caught in the hallway, it would be game over at home. His parents didn’t care about him, so why not return the favor?   
He softly knocked on the door to Pinky only for it to be immediately opened and he was yanked inside. “Oh, Brain! Please forgive me! I promise I will try not to show symptoms to embarrass you and I- I just don’t know what to do! Zort!” Pinky slid against the wall, landing on the floor with his head in his hands. Brain stared at him, trying to figure out what one would do in this situation. He was never the emotional type, but all of this felt wrong to him. He glanced back at the door he entered through, debating just leaving.   
Yet, he found himself sitting in front of pinky and removing his necklace. Pinky’s eyes watered more, puzzled at why Brain would be taking off the necklace he bought him. His eyes widened more when Brain wrapped it around Pinky’s neck without a word. “B-Brain, why would you-“ Pinky started but choked on his tears, feeling the necklace in his hands. “Pinky, wear this necklace and feel the endorphins you produced at the purchase. You can give it back tomorrow, my friend. Just.. Just smile for me please..I’m autistic too...Plus, I have OCD..” Brain looked Pinky in the eyes not once. He fixed his eyes slightly to the right of him.   
Pinky stopped crying for a second, but found himself bawling more at the sentimental gesture. He wrapped his arms around Brain, forcing Brain’s head into his chest. Brain simply took it, unsure of how to react, but his face scolded at the intimacy, something he had never had. This gesture apparently meant much to Pinky. Despite the appearance of a social butterfly.. maybe Pinky was just as alone as he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinky is weirdly personal for somebody he just met. Also, have Pinky sobbing in a close because same.

“Billie, stop talking about obscure nonsense..” Snowball scolded, wiping his hands off at the sink in the lab room. “Oh, come on! I am just excited for that rose whatcha m’call its I heard that pink kid talk about earlier!” She giggled nonsensically. “Snowball, have you seen Mr.Brain or Mr.Pinky?” The teacher questioned, eyes focused on a book. “No, ma’am, but it would be my honor to find them so they don’t miss anything in class..” Snowball smirked, fists clenching. He made his way into the hallway and his eyes caught the presence of some books. Picking them up, he saw a notebook with a heart that read “Pinky”. Inside were many strange doodles and notes. Some were of Brain and some were just random hearts or drawings of himself. They definitely were not good by any means, but they were recognizable.   
A few phrases were written inside in different colors: sunshine rainbow! Silly, Willy fun time! NARF! POIT! ZORT! Snowball grimaced disgusted at such carefree banter written inside a school notebook. However, his attention was quickly averted when he noticed Brain’s notebook. “Ah, the lab plans for Brain and his associates chemistry molar mass calculations. Due today..” He mumbled before ripping the pages up and throwing them in the nearby trash. Snowball went back to class.   
Even with the refrain of hyperboles, Brain found himself dead as Jesus Christ... on a trampoline …. He went home with an ‘F’ and his parents were not going to like it. Brain knew he had to face his consequences head on. One day, they’d be working for him.   
He opened the door to the house, laughter filling the room. Inside were his mom and dad accompanied by his aunt and uncle. “Oh, Brain, gained a bit of weight recently?” His uncle jeered as the room laughed. Brain scowled, silently dropping his backpack on the ground as response. He unzipped it, pulling out a piece of paper and then wadded it up just to throw it at them. “Enjoy my grade. I did my homework and then some inane faux jester stole my notebook..” Brain put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away before his dad grabbed him. “Brain, you are going to stay out here and explain why I am reading an F on this paper..”   
Brain groaned, forcing his father’s hands off him. “Somebody tried to sabotage me. Who, I haven't a clue. However, I have a hunch there was a motive.” Brain explained, suddenly making eye contact with his alarmed aunt. His aunt moved toward him, saying nothing but her eyes saying everything about hurt. “Brain, honey, I get you’re working hard and you want to rebel, but you can’t let that happen. You can’t end up like us..” She took his hands. Brain didn’t comply and simply walked to his room, slamming open his computer and typing. He truly hated this world and the people within. It’s not like he wanted them to truly go away, but he was alone in his mind and nobody could hear him screaming. Well, he guessed there was Pinky, but.. He didn’t like how Pinky made him feel. That feeling in his stomach and the dizziness he drowned in when Pinky shared just an ounce of kindness. He felt his eyes drift to sleep, but this time with a small smile.   
Pinky took a hold of the edges of Brain’s bowtie as they met outside of school. “Oh, Brain! I love that little bow tie! Makes you look even smarter,” He grinned. “Thank you, Pinky. You look.. nice.. as well..” Brain commented. Pinky giggled,”Narf! You really think so?” Brain focused on the group of students and mumbled, “Yes.” Pinky giggled even more, wrapping an arm around Brain’s shoulder. “We should hang out after school, Brain! It would be so NARF! We could meet outside after school and, oh, oh, oh, it’d be wonderful!”   
Brain felt crimson among his cheeks and nodded vigorously. “Very well, Pinky. We shall ‘Hang’ after school.” Pinky’s arm around Brain’s shoulder left him hyper fixated on the arms intentions. Was he going to let go? Was he trying to hint at something? Was he genuinely being friendly? Brain truly didn’t understand. He had never really communicated with others his age. The world was full of social cues he didn’t understand. Well, Pinky didn’t understand social cues either. Maybe that was all? There were no intentions beyond friendliness?   
Brain gazed up at Pinky’s hair as it fell in front of his face while simultaneously releasing back while he babbled longer. He had not a clue what the exchange student was talking about. All he could do is look at Pinky. Stop looking at Pinky. “Brain?” Pinky questioned, puzzled at the long silence his new pal pursued. “Oh, um, yes?” Brain flinched. “If i were to eat myself, would I get bigger or completely disappear?” Pinky inquired, eyes glowing with curiosity.  
Brain stuttered as he answered,”I believe you would bleed out first..” don’t look at Pinky. Don’t look at Pinky. Pinky tightened his grip around Brain’s shoulder pulling him in closer as they walked, Pinky’s head leaning on the other’s. Brain’s felt himself suffocating as sweat poured down his face. His fists clenched as he jerked away,”Pinky, stop this at once!” His eyes widened at what he proclaimed, staring at the expression of anguish upon the exchange student’s face.   
Pinky clenched his fists too in response and marched off. Brain watched him leave, his mind bearing a million words. He needed to chase after him, but his legs became weights and heavy ones at that.   
Pinky locked himself in the closet again, hugging his legs tightly. Brain knocked on the door, softly calling Pinky’s name. Brain simply opened the door, shutting it behind him and sat next to Pinky. He put his arm around Pinky hesitantly, shaking at the display of affection he was initiating. Pinky’s eyes still watered, but a grin stretched on his lips. Brain’s eyes were not spared from tears. He had never gotten any affection his whole life and this was a lot to take. He trembled as Pinky stroked Brain’s hair softly then rested his cheek on Brain’s head.   
“Pinky, I’m sorry..” Brain confessed, still trembling from the sudden displays of affection. Pinky took his necklace off, returning it to Brain. He chuckled nervously while smiling,”I forgot to give it back, I’m sorry.. poit..” Brain wiped his own tears, gripping the necklace back, putting it on. “Never be sorry..Pinky, you’re.. different from everyone else. You’re my..friend..”   
Pinky gasped,”Oh, you really mean it??” Brain nodded, fixated on the door. If this is a friend, Brain only wanted Pinky. No other person could compare.


End file.
